Overleg gebruiker:Echocho
Welkom terug? :P --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:24 (UTC) : Voor een paar uurtjes, dan is het weer tot volgende week, vrees ik. Toch bedankt, hehe. Echocho 11 jun 2009 13:26 (UTC) :Trouwens, wat heb ik zoal gemist de afgelopen week? :P Echocho 11 jun 2009 13:34 (UTC) ::Vernieuwing Defensie van Libertas, Libertas Praktisch, Staatshervorming van 2009, Nýttfrón Praktisch, CVP, VPG en verder... zie het laatste archief van F:S, Forum:Stemlokaal/Archief/6 volgens mij. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:36 (UTC) :::Of zie gwn F:S zelf. Dus de Rode Lijst, Groen Libertas ook nog ;) --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:37 (UTC) ::::omg, zit m'n brievenbus plots nokvol politieke folders! :D Staatshervorming ziet er goed uit. :::::Tsja, het enige wat hier deze week gedaan werd op deze wiki. Politiek :P. Waar gaan we toch naartoe. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:43 (UTC) ::::::Hey Echo! En ja, aangestoken door de Europese (en Vlaamse in BE) verkiezingen zeker? :D 11 jun 2009 14:41 (UTC) :::::::Wikistad als spiegel van de werkelijkheid? Echocho 11 jun 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::Doet me denken aan de schrijver W.F. Hermans :p 11 jun 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::Verklaar U nader. Echocho 11 jun 2009 15:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Hermans' schrijven (waaronder De Donkere Kamer van Damocles) linkt vaak met spiegels enzo :) 11 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::::::::::Ow, er heeft er weer een voor Nederlands moeten studeren. :P Echocho 11 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::Klopt xD Grootste examen dit semester. Veel literatuur (njam!!) 11 jun 2009 15:26 (UTC) Stel je kandidaat! F:P --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) : Nee, dank u. Echocho 12 jun 2009 15:20 (UTC) ::Echt niet? Je zou een goed parlementslid zijn ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 08:35 (UTC) :::Thanks but no thanks. :P Politiek en ik passen als een tang op een varken (overigens, in deze beeldspraak ben ik het varken). Echocho 13 jun 2009 08:42 (UTC) ::::Het is zo dat we ook mensen nodig hebben die zich buiten de politiek kunnen houden ^^ 13 jun 2009 08:46 (UTC) :::::Zolang ie maar stemt XD Greenday2 13 jun 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::::::Stemmen, waarop? Bedoel je die petitielijst of zo? Echocho 13 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::::::Nee, F:P ;) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::::::A. Wist niet dat dat mocht. Ik neem even een kijkje. Echocho 13 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::::::::Er valt nog niks te stemmen, toch? Echocho 13 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::::::::Neen, da's maar over een week ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) Silenceikillyou Als je je verveelt: SIKY, vooral de vorige edities (zie archieven) zijn hilarisch :P Greenday2 14 jun 2009 17:52 (UTC) :Wees gerust, vervelen doe 'k me niet. Ben nu rustig aan de site van Goodwin Publishings aan 't werken. Echocho 14 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::Nou, als je je niet verveelt: SIKY, vooral de vorige edities (zie archieven) zijn hilarisch :P Greenday2 14 jun 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::: Oké. Misschien wel jammer dat er geen 'serieus' tijdschrift meer bestaat. Echocho 14 jun 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::::Kom nou, is het serieuste tijdschrift dat ik ken :o Greenday2 14 jun 2009 18:15 (UTC) :::::Dat zegt meer over jou dan over het tijdschrift. :P Echocho 15 jun 2009 08:12 (UTC) ::::::Wss wel :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) Politie? Zin om tot het korps van de Libertaanse politie toe te treden? Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Mag ik nee zeggen? lol Echocho 16 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::Neen, je mag geen neen zeggen Please? :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) :::Sorry, 'k heb geen zin om voor flik te moeten spelen. Echocho 17 jun 2009 13:34 (UTC) ::::Goedzo achtergelmelm. Praat altijd van je af als je met Greenday praat :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 18:13 (UTC) :::::Assertiviteit heeft er niks mee te maken, het is eerder uit passiviteit. . Echocho 19 jun 2009 18:16 (UTC) ::::::Ja, ja. Dat zeggen ze allemaal :D --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 18:18 (UTC) ::::::: @ OWTB: XD Greenday2 19 jun 2009 18:49 (UTC) The Rivier van Oto Hartelijk dank voor de uitnodiging. Het was een zeer interessante avond. Van harte proficiat met het initiatief, enne... ik heb er werkelijk van genoten. Voordragen is niet aan iedereen gegeven en David Goodwin is wat ik zou noemen een natuurtalent Æsopos 20 jun 2009 08:15 (UTC) :Hehe, de avond moet nog komen, silly, (9 juli). Maar supertof dat je er wilt bijzijn! Echocho 20 jun 2009 08:19 (UTC) ::Oh, er komt dus méér dan alleen het boek dat ik doornam? leuk, ik hou van verrassingen! Æsopos 20 jun 2009 08:33 (UTC) Uitnodiging Welkom Welkom terug! :) --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 11:43 (UTC) :Bedankt! Toegegeven, ik heb het toch wel zo'n heel klein beetje gemist, zo. :P Echocho sep 6, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::Je komt net in de goede periode, Burgeroorlog net voorbij :P Maar welkom terug idd! Zie uitnodiging boven, de reis doen we opnieuw door de burgeroorlog :P sep 6, 2009 11:50 (UTC) :::Nee, je doet de reis opnieuw omdat niemand mee wou :P --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 11:53 (UTC) ::::Door de burgeroorlog. Jouw slechte hamstercaviamix heeft alles verpest :( sep 6, 2009 11:58 (UTC) :::::En het is een zeikreis :P --OuWTB sep 6, 2009 12:01 (UTC) Btw, ken je een beetje Civitas Libertas/Victoria/Wikistad de stad goed? Heb een vraagje namelijk. sep 6, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :Burgeroorlog?!? Can't we all just get along? Shoot, zou ik zeggen met die vraag, maarre, weet dat de een of andere politieke functie bekleden mij niet interesseert. Ik hou me liever met minder belangrijke dingen bezig. Echocho sep 6, 2009 11:56 (UTC) ::Wil je meehelpen met de Wikistad Underground ofzo? :P sep 6, 2009 11:58 (UTC) :::Wat bedoel je, een stationnetje of lijnstop aanmaken? Dat zou ik (ooit) wel eens durven doen. :P Echocho sep 6, 2009 12:03 (UTC) ::::Nou, als je wil meedenken en helpen met sjablonen of artikelen over stations maken. We doen eerst de Civitaanse lijn, ik zal t zo wel voordoen. Wat vind je btw van Station Wikistad Oost :P sep 6, 2009 12:05 (UTC) :::::Zoals ik al zei, wil ik (ooit, sorry) wel eens doen, zo'n artikeltje aanmaken. Ziet er goed uit! Maar als ik zelf zo'n dienstregeling moet aanmaken, dan ga 'k duizelen, vrees ik :D. Echocho sep 6, 2009 12:09 (UTC) ::::::Nah, dienstregeling hoeft niet, daar heb ik zelf ook geen zin in :P sep 6, 2009 12:50 (UTC) Hallo WElkom terug ! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 6, 2009 12:51 (UTC) :Dankjewel. ;) Echocho sep 6, 2009 13:24 (UTC) Biografie Schrijf William Goodwin ook boeken op bestelling? Biografieen (mag erg kort zijn)? Dan zou ik wel willen dat je een biografie over Dr. Magnus of Mama Luigi schrijft, dat zijn wel interessante figuren (er is ook nog: Tony Macaroni & Alberto Magnus maar die zijn minder belangrijk). Zou je dat willen doen? :) Gewoon een pagina over een fictief boek wat 'ie over hun zou hebben geschreven! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 19:26 (UTC) :Uhm.. William Goodwin is dood he.. :P sep 11, 2009 15:00 (UTC) ::Maar David Goodwin leeft! En zou best een biografie willen schrijven over Mama Luigi, z'n mafia-achtergrond kan interessant materiaal opleveren! Echocho sep 12, 2009 09:35 (UTC) RE: li.wikt Welk verhaal moet je hebben? --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 10:14 (UTC) :We zetten ze allemaal wel ff terug. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::Tof! Bedankt, jongens. Echocho sep 12, 2009 10:16 (UTC) Seth Cohen Ik heb zojuist een artikeltje geschreven over Seth Cohen. Ik weet verder natuurlijk niks van de man af maar je zei me dat hij de biografie over Mama Luigi zou gaan schrijven dus heb ik, op basis van zijn naam, het één en ander uit mijn duim gezogen! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 11:45 (UTC) :Leuk gedaan! En hij is inderdaad Jood, goed gezien! 2 opmerkingen/suggesties: * Dat van die salsa-lessen zou ik willen verwijderen, ik weet wel dat je 't grappig bedoeld maar vind ik niet zo passend. * Zou hij niet een tien jaar ouder mogen zijn? Dan heeft hij al wat meer ervaring en past de foto ook beter, denk ik. Wie is dat trouwens in het echt, als ik vragen mag? Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:03 (UTC) :Dat van die salsa lessen mag best weg! En je kunt hem ook best 10 jaar ouder maken. Het leek me wel leuk er een man van te maken met een wijd scala aan talenten en bezigheden. De foto, btw, is van een voetballer, ik weet zo gauw niet zijn naam. En ja, ik dacht meteen dat het een Joodse man moest wezen aangezien hij "Cohen" heet. Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:11 (UTC) ::Cool. Ik voeg later wel zo'n infoxbox toe aan de pagina. En trouwens: : Voor moest je't nog niet gezien hebben op m'n gebruikerspagina. :P Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:14 (UTC) Nou, dan is er nu dus nog een Joodse schrijver bij. Het ligt er misschien duimendik bovenop, maar ben je zelf ook joods? :) Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:17 (UTC) :PS: Ik heb je commentaar in het Seth Cohen artikel verwerkt. Hoe vind je het nu? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:17 (UTC) ::"De oudere schrijver had aankomend talent Cohen onder zijn hoede genomen en het schrijven geleerd." *snik* Zo zie ik het ook. Ik vind het super nu! Echocho sep 12, 2009 12:26 (UTC) Fijn dat je het kunt waarderen! Ik moet zeggen dat ik het een leuk figuur vind geworden. Niet zomaar een schrijver, maar een avonturier en een veelzijdige persoon. Dan kun je er alle kanten mee op. Ik denk ook dat het een groot talent zal worden! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 12:29 (UTC) Beroemdheden Heb je misschien wat leuke beroemdheden uit Libertas son der artikel? Het liefst een beetje een excentriekeling dan kan ik daar wat av n schrijven! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Als je wil mag je altijd een artikel schrijven over Levin Areli (een joodse singer-songwriter), deze jonge muzikant schreef o.a. het liedje 'Vertel me een verhaal' voor Dragoş Sturdza. Er is ook Esther Damnes, de jonge kunstenares en vriendin van David Goodwin (op zijn pagina vind je een foto en werk van haar). Je had het vast al geraden, twee mensen waarvan ik lang het idee heb om een artikel over te schrijven, maar nog niet ben toegekomen. 't is maar een ideetje, niet dat ik mijn werk op jouw wil overschuiven. Echocho sep 12, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Ik zal wel eens iets schrijven over Levin Areli... Areli, Areli... mag ik zeggen dat 'ie "Iranees Joods" is? Ik bedoel, die heb je ook en ik ben zelf ook een Iranees en dan kan ik toch wat van mezelf in kwijt! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:25 (UTC) :Areli, dat klinkt wel redelijk Iranees, in Iran komt de naam ook voor. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk! Veel plezier. Echocho sep 12, 2009 16:27 (UTC) Ik heb nu wat geschreven, je moet maar eens kijken wat je ervan vind: Levin Areli. Kun jij het verder uitbreiden en een plaatje bijzetten? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 12, 2009 16:42 (UTC) :::Knap, zeg! Zou ik zelf niet kunnen verzonnen hebben. Alleen dat van die "vette balkanbeat" vind ik een beetje botsen met de rest. Ik geloof dat ik Bucu om een prent zal moeten vragen, want ik heb geen idee hoe een geschikte zou moeten vinden. Echocho sep 12, 2009 17:13 (UTC)